


Rhapsodical Respite

by nyxiu326



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxiu326/pseuds/nyxiu326
Summary: Luhan usually comes home from work in the evening. He always anticipates this time of the day as he was always greeted by his loving Minseok at home. Just the sight of him brightens him from the inside out. But Minseok was not there to greet him today.





	

 

"I'm home!" Luhan shouted as he closes the door behind him.

  _Why are the lights out?_ Luhan thought, turning on the light switches. It was already 7 in the evening as he takes off his shoes and places them neatly on the shoe rack in their foyer, waiting for his pregnant husband to greet him like he usually does.

 Luhan always anticipates this time of the day. Every time he comes home from his stressful work, just the sight of his smiling husband somehow makes all the worries and stress disappear and even more so when Minseok was now pregnant.

The Chinese man makes his way towards the kitchen, thinking his pregnant husband might be there still busy making dinner since he didn't greet him by the door which he usually does.

 "Minnie?"

But Luhan was greeted with an empty kitchen and noticed a piling, used dishes in the sink. His brows furrowed. _That's odd_ , Luhan thought. His Minnie never likes to delay doing something until a later time especially when it comes to cleaning. Minseok is in the border-line of OCD so he usually never left things untidy. But then again Minseok is pregnant, he's already in his 29th week, and pregnant Minseok is very full of surprises. Maybe this is just another quirk of preggy Minseok, Luhan tries his utmost effort to disregard all the worst case scenarios that could happen to Minseok that were piling up in his head.

Ever since they found out that Minseok was pregnant, Luhan became overprotective of Minseok and sees him in a very fragile state. The Chinese man even sometimes gets paranoid when Minseok was out of his sight.

"Minseok-ah?" Luhan calls out again as he was again greeted by an empty, dark living room. _Odd. Really odd._ _Where is he?_ Luhan's heart starts to beat fast as his anxiety was gradually creeping out like waves in his body.

"Baobei!" Luhan almost sobs. He makes his way to the master bedroom, "Where are y--"

 Luhan puffs out a sigh of relief as he sees his pregnant husband side-lying on their bed asleep. But the relief didn't last long as he noticed the furrowed brows in Minseok's visage and soft whimpers that came out weakly in his soft lips. He sits down on the edge of their bed crouching down to Minseok.

"What's wrong Minnie?" Luhan gently caresses his husband's soft cheeks. "Are you sick?" Minseok slightly shook his head but Luhan places his palm on Minseok's forehead nonetheless and doesn't feel any heat radiating off from it fortunately.

"Hurts." Minseok croaked, brows still furrowing. Luhan eventually noticed his husband rubbing his protruding stomach.

"What hurts?" Luhan suddenly alarmed, his hand gripping onto the older's arm. "Your water broke?! Are the babies coming?!" Luhan starts mumbling a bunch of questions as he starts to panic.

"No, you idiot." Minseok feeling exasperated, pulling his arm from Luhan's grip as it was starting to get hurt.

"The twins have been kicking really hard all day long." Minseok explained with furrowed brows and eyes still closed.

Luhan could only look at his husband with sympathy and concern since there was nothing he could do to stop the babies’ kicks.

"I don't know what's making them very active today but I feel like my insides are starting to bruise from all their movements." Minseok whined.

Luhan stood up and takes off his office clothes and hurriedly changes with a shirt and a boxer. The Chinese man then goes straight to the other side of the bed, crawling under the blankets and spooning in his pregnant husband. With Minseok's back against his chest he starts to rub his Minnie's baby bump as if it could soothe the pain away.

 "Shh.. I’m here. I’m right here Minseokie." Luhan whispered to his husband's ear. "The pain will go away." He looks down at Minseok's pained face as he continues to rub the baby bump.

 

A couple of minutes have passed by, and Minseok was still whimpering from the pain. The pregnant man tried to sleep but to no avail since the twins were still kicking so hard. And Luhan thinks he had no other choice but to relent to his silly idea. Maybe, hopefully maybe it could distract or give his Minnie a short respite from the pain.

Luhan gradually starts placing gentle kisses in Minseok's neck until he starts to lock on them. "Lu-" the latter whimpers as Luhan starts kissing the latter's jaws. "Shh. Let me at least distract you from the pain." Luhan whispered and tilts Minseok face to kiss the latter's lips.

It didn't take too long for Minseok to give entry to Luhan's tongue on his mouth and started making out. The couple were intensely tasting each other's mouth, feeling each other's tongue as they fight for dominance. Minseok eventually moaned from their intense kissing which made Luhan triumphantly happy inside.

"Mmph" Minseok whimpered which was obviously from pain as his brows furrowed a little.

Luhan pulls away from Minseok's glossy lips as he starts to remove his pregnant husband's pajama along with his undergarments and tosses it away. He guides his fingers to Minseok's ass and felt that it was already wet because of their makeout session. Being pregnant really made Minseok sensitive and gets easily aroused. Luhan easily pushed two fingers into the wet hole, and felt it clenching which made Minseok moan.

"Shh. I'm going to try and make you feel good okay?" Minseok slightly nods with his eyes closed, feeling light headed with Luhans fingers in his hole along with the uncomfortable feeling in his belly. The Chinese man pulls out his fingers from the slick hole and takes off his boxers, discarding it onto the floor. Luhan then sits up and moves himself to lean his back against the headboard.

"Minseok-ah. Let's sit you up. Come on." Luhan coaxes as he helps the pregnant man sit up against his chest.

 Minseok leaned his head against the younger's shoulder as the movement had him exert a lot more effort than he originally thought. Luhan held his husband on his protruding stomach as he stares at Minseok's delicate features as he starts to pump his dick with his own hand to harden it.

"Come on Minseokie. Help me pull yourself up again so you can sit on me." Luhan whispers to his ear.

The pregnant man groaned when he pushes himself up as Luhan readies his already hard member right below Minseok's slick hole while his other hand held the latter's hip to guide him.

When the pregnant man starts to descend, the delicious friction had them moan together.

"Fuck!" Luhan closed his eyes, leaning his head against the headboard.

"So tight." Luhan gritted. His hands starts to search for something to hold on to ease the overwhelming feeling until his hands reaches Minseok's protruding stomach. Both of them were panting hard as Luhan's dick was buried to the hilt in Minseok's hole. Neither of them had moved yet, still relishing and feeling each other.

Luhan stared down on his husband who was still panting, ecstasy written all over his face.

"You okay?" Luhan asked, his voice constricting as he felt Minseok's wall clenching his member.

Minseok responded with a moan, clenching his walls even tighter that had made Luhan grunt in response. The pregnant man laid his head against the crook of Luhan's neck and whispered "Lu-" He looks at Luhan with pleading eyes "Please."

The Chinese man hushed his husband and placed a kiss against his slightly drenched bangs on his forehead. "Tell me if it's too much okay?"

Luhan starts thrusting upward right after Minseok nodded. Luhan took hold onto the headboard behind him to anchor himself while his other arm was circled around Minseok's abdomen to hold him in place. Each thrust had forced the air out Minseok's lungs. Luhan's thrust were slow but hard as he didn't want to rush Minseok. What's important now is for Minseok to get distracted from the pain as long as he can. But the pregnant man wants none of that as Luhan's grunts heightened his arousal even more.

"Ahh L-Luhan. M-move-ah-faster." Minseok cried out.

He starts nibbling onto Luhan's neck to stifle his moans as Luhan complied and starts pounding into the pregnant man's hole. When Luhan gave a long, hard thrust, hitting Minseok's prostrate dead on.

"Ah! L-Luhan-ah! There!" Minseok moaned out loud. The younger complied with his husband's demands and kept thrusting spot-on.

Luhan is already nearing his threshold as Minseok's walls clenches his member deliciously.

"Min" Luhan grunts, sweating profusely as he concentrates on the pleasuring feeling below them.

"L-luhan im c-close." Minseok could not hold any much longer. How could he not, being stuffed with Luhan's thick cock and get continuously pounded by it could not make him last longer. With each long thrust he could feel Luhan's veins as well gliding in his walls making it more pleasurable with the heavenly friction. He could feel he's going to explode any moment now.

After a few moments, a long, hard thrust forces the air out of Minseok's lungs and he could see nothing but white as he came and cried Luhan's name. The pregnant man arched his back with his head on Luhan's shoulder as the cum shoots out, wetting the white linnen sheets. Luhan followed after as Minseok milks him out with all that tight clenching of his walls on his thick cock. Luhan moans out load, reverberating the room, as he spills his cum inside Minseok's hole.

The couple still remained in their position and were still panting as the height of their arousal were gradually subsiding. Luhan's hands were still clutching onto Minseok's round stomach and felt their baby or babies moving.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. I told you guys not to give your mother a hard time." Luhan chastises his babies but with fondness, gently rubbing his husband's protruding tummy.

Minseok still feeling a bit blissed-out, softly smiles. He could not help but adore his husband's actions. He felt very thankful and lucky to have Luhan by his side. Even when the chinese man had to come home from work, he would definitely give time and his attention to his husband and to their unborn children without hesitation. He was thankful for Luhan, who would sometimes come home and be greeted with a hormonal Minseok, for being patient and always taking care of him. He could not help but feel completely content in Luhan's arms. So safe and loved.

"Luhan?" Minseok mumbles, already feeling drowsy. Luhan hummed in reply as he continuously caresses Minseok's abdomen.

"I love you." Minseok whispered right before he slips off into dreamland.

Luhan places a kiss on his husband's forehead and whispered back, "I love you and our twins too."

**Author's Note:**

> a/n Okaay. So um. This is actually my first time posting a fic here. I dont actually write but for some reason I had the sudden urge to write this xiuhan fantasy of mine and I have a kink for preggy Minseok so Im just gonna leave this here. I hope ya'll like it.


End file.
